Diamond Dust Princess Kinomoto
by Sakura-Angel-Blossom
Summary: Princess S.Kinomoto guards the Yo kisetsu family jewel, has now become prey to The Li kingdom, and death will be the exchange of vows at their war, but little does Sakura no, she's under protection of guardians and aeons she never knew she had.SS FF7-CCS


**Hiya! Well, If your a fan of Final Fantasy 7! and/or CardCaptor Sakura! Then youve come to the right place! I hope you enjoy it! Enjoy...!

* * *

**

Title: Diamond Dust Princess Kinomoto  
Catagory: CCS/FF7 CrossOver  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Action/Adventure, (Occasional Humor)

* * *

**"Speaking"  
'Thinking'**  
**.:Meanwhile/Flashback:.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Diamond Dust Princess Kinomoto**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Taduna no owaru kisetsu (Rein Over Seasons)**

"AWWWWWWWW! Isn't she kawaii? Smile for the camera! come on...! you know you want to! Yesh you do... YESH YOOO DOOO!"

"You have no clue how to please a child do you, pathetic..." One of the guests of the house folded his arms, and looked away,

"She'll smile...Come on! purleaseeee; smile for me, why won't you smile for me...?" Sonomi slammed her hands against the pure oak varnished banquet.."Nadishiko was never like this..." The 3 year old girl picked up a straw and shoved it in the side of her mouth, chewing it, and threaded a napkin ring on her finger and started spinning it around, with a crystal embedded gold princess crown tilted on her head clasping its way around bunched baby hairs, amongst the long auburn ones, In a world of her own, and she was enjoying it!

Dressed in a pink and white kimono, and hair in bunches, completed with pink long bows...she dropped the napkin ring and watched it distance itself away from her...as she pointed her finger to her mouth, watching people trip and stumble over it. She neared her self to the edge of the seat with her hands...and noticed the man behind the desperate Sonomi, pulling a face sneakily. The girl forced a 1 second smile, before dropping it along with her weight off her chair...

("SEE! SHE DID SMILE FOR ME!" Sonomi smirked at the man behind her...)

..and trotted off towards the crowd of adults gathered, that night, for the celebration. Plonking herself on her knees and crawling through peoples legs, watching it being kicked around further in front of her...

She gave up and sat looking up at the giant guests, projecting her emerald pools to the nearest eyes about to catch her attention...

"Aw! Princess... what are you doing down there?" A tall and slim figure, dressed in red robes and a gold crown mounted on his head, skin well tanned and a chisled-like face...and picked her up slowly...

The girl raised her arm and pointed towards the napkin ring lying on the floor,

"bwacelit..."

The large figure balanced her on his waist and proceeded to walk away from the area...

"bwacelit...!".. the word escaped over her exposed bottom lip...and her kawaii voice was muffled by loud booms of peoples conversations, cackling, and the odd..."NO WAY!" gasps!...

"DINNER IS BEING SERVED! GUESTS PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

The princess was lowered into her seat as her head poked up over the rim of the table. She tried to stretch her neck, but then was disturbed by a servent bringing a royal cusion to prop her up...

Glancing at all the fine china and silver cutlery, she was presented with her pink and white plastic bowl filled with teddy bear carrots, Cherry Blossom shaped cuts of meat, broccoli in the shapes of animals, and potatoes in the shapes of wings...completed! with a white platsic fork...with her name engraved on the side and jewels either side of the name... She pushed the bowl to a side... and tried to read what it said... sticking her tongue out the corner of her mouth...

" Aisatsu Ladies and Gentlemen...! You all know the reason why we are here... to celebrate this young princess' birthday..!"

The whole of the hall turned their head to the tiny figure sitting at the table next to her father...and smiled widly a the kawaii figure...yet, she was still trying to read her name...

"SSS...sss...ss..."

"And i have an announcement to make! As King Kinomoto, you are all aware of the Honorable jewel that has run in the family..." a lot of nods destroyed the stillness in the room "...The yo kisetsu jewel, It's hidden power has remained unknown since it was discovered in the ruins of ancients in the depths of Mount Fuji, however... for each century that passes, it must be passed on to someone, who will guard it.. and never hand it over... even if it means they hand over their life instead... and i have chosen who i shall pronounce the guardian of it... when she grows older... i know, she will take after her mother who sadly passed away when she was born... I shall give it to my dear Princess Sakura..."

"Sakuwa... Sakura...!" Sakura's eyes squinted and she smiled with glee and happiness spread across her face, and opened her eyes to find jaws dropped and all eyes focused on just her...

She dropped all the expression on her face and looked at her dad... smiling at her right...

"Hoe!..." Sakura looked at her bowl and stuck her fork in a piece of broccoli and shoved it in her mouth...

"I know you maybe aware of the fact why i am giving such a precious jewel to such a person who is unable to full defend her self.. and her country... but, this is what i feel is right... and it should protect her from harm, and i would like you all to support her through life.. should anything stand in the way of our

happiness...please respect my decision..."

The whole room fell silent; except for...one person...

"WELL! I DON'T ABOUT YOU LOT! but! i think that deserves a toast!" The whole hall responded with a nod and stood up, presenting their glasses!"...TO KING KINOMOTO, AND PRINCESS SAKURA KINOMOTO!"

"CHEERS!" The whole of the celebration hall proceeded to eat and talk amongst them selves, making general conversation with the King himeself, however, Sakura stared at the window... watching one snow flake, falling from the sky and the night sky draw nearer and nearer, bushes in the palace garden morphing into outlines and shadows of monsters and ghosts...

(lip trembling)

(tears flowing over eyes)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Sniff sniff) WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyones head darted towards the crying girl, attempting to climb off her chair and run out of the room!

"Hey... Hey, Princess, whats the matter hmmm? are you tired?" King Kinomoto Picked up his daughter and stood from his chair.. "Excuse me everyone, while i just put Sakura to bed..." And then carried a tearful, disturbed Sakura to her bedroom.

* * *

**3 hours later, 11:30pm

* * *

**

The smell of the Kinomoto family's aura escaped from underneath the cracks of every single customised room, born and bred in the palace. Sashes of pink and white mosquito material woven in and out of hooks amongst the ceiling, watched over the young princess, breathing so softly, over little sleepy sigh sounds, in her 4 poster bed...

She did not stir...

She did not speak...

She did not present one emotion, on her face...

Sakura... was peaceful...

* * *

King Fujitaka lay in his bed, Restless in his bed. He'd Eaten too much, and laughed too much, but they were all the proof he needed to show he'd had a good night! He threw all his weight onto his side to face the window, and relieve his stomach as much as he could. 

Within 1 minute, Soft, droplets of rain, growing into daggers of water soon began to attack Kinomoto's royal windows, and thunder silencing the rain, with its almighty roar.

Fujitaka listened out for cries of The sleeping princess next door, but nothing was to be heard...

The thunder grew louder... Its shrills, rippling through the 4 walls of the kingdom. It's voice was demanding to be heard. It's voice would not give up with out a fight, and continued making it's self noticed. Determind, to wake up, the whole world.

The king grew weary for the safety of Princess Kinomoto, but, the maids of the palace would surely take care of her, should anything dramatically happen. He looked at the window, and focused into the gardens,watching the trees sway with the wind, his vision became blurred as he stared.. and he began to ponder his thoughts...

Thunder grew to it's maximum potential, and not long after, Lightning was beginning to brew...

Fujitaka continued to stare into his palace gardens. His vision still blurred...

**SHA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

An upside down shadowed face, blocked his view...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

King Fujitaka regained his vision but the face, had vanished...

The rain continued to pound itself at the window. Wide-eyed Fujitaka threw the duvet off his bed and rushed to check the security system in the safe room...

"SECURITY ACTIVATED, SYSTEM NORMAL"

...which brought some relief to King Fujitaka...

'The food must have gone to my head...heh heh...' and proceeded to the kitchen chamber to get himself a glass of water. After all, the chefs, maids and servents, were asleep...

He took a glass out of the cupboard and filled it up with water from filtered water jug. He began knocking back the water, and closed his eyes, but the face flashed on his mind for a split second. He quickly opened his eyes.

Fujitaka put the glass in what looked like the dishwasher, and slowly turned to face the window. The garden was still at war with the thunder and lightning.

He heard a little thump from upstairs. 'Someone must have not ben able to sleep with this rediculous weather. I'll go and see who it is.'

...and then proceeded to go up stairs.

The soft sighes remained the only noise, echoing through Sakura's room.

She lay there, wrapped up in her Sakura embroided White sheets, covering her from neck to toe, and her arm lifted above her head, rested against her pillow. The pink 4 poster bed curtains were open and tied back.

The whole room, was silent. Another flash of lightning lit up the garden...

**SHA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmm...**

Sakura did not once stir, or show an emotion on her face. The window was still shaking but, it was firmly shut.

The curtains began to sway and rock from side to side...

No wind manipulated the curtains movements...

No force of any sort was luring the curtains to act the way they were... The muffling came to a halt and the curtains hung, disturbed.

There... Stood a dark blacked out figure...

* * *

King Fujitaka checked through all the doors to see if anyone was awake but no movement caught his eye. 'Must have just been me.. I think i have over exhausted myself and drank to much rich wine.' As he approached Sakura's room and opened the door. 

Fujitaka glanced around the room and at Sakura, lying peacefully in her bed. She was fine. There was nothing to worry about. He closed the door.

He shuffled to his room and collapsed on his bed, pulling his royal silk closer to his chest and started to fade to sleep.

* * *

Sakura's room still remained haunted by a figure, rolling its self from underneath her bed. 

Dressed from head to toe in black, he came here for one purpose, and one purpose only.

_"To retreve the Jewel"_

He could see the reflection of the lightning against a little necklace that was wrapped around Sakura's neck, it's beauty peeking through the tiniest gap between her sheets. He knew, that was what he was looking for...

'Come to Li...come to Li...' as he reached foward to grab the necklace.

**CHINK! CHING!**

A transulcent light blue barrier rejected his arm and he flew high into the hair, hurling his body through the air and slammed against the wall, fracturing his shoulder.

He stumbled and dragged himself over to Sakura's bed and watched how she lay there, unaware of what was going on...

'what was that?'

He gave it a second go and picked up a Hula hoop and distanced him self away from the barrier, so he could drop if the barrier reacted again, as he began to prod.

**CHINK! CHING!**

His hands we're forced to hold onto the hula hoop as he was bolted against the wall, shattering his shoulder plate.

* * *

King Fujitaka heard the bang and shot out of bed immediatly, and attempted to open Sakura's door, but it was jammed and locked. 

"SAKURA! SOMEONE! HELP QUICKLY! THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE PALACE! IN SAKURA'S BEDROOM! SAKURA!"

Sakura lay fast asleep... she did not stir in the slightest...

Security and The whole Palace woke up and rushed to Sakura's room, about 56 members of the palace gathered at the entrance of Sakura's room...

They began ramming their body against the door, but it was too jammed and the door was too strong.

* * *

The Man dressed in black collected himself and took out a gun... and aimmed for Sakura, while clutching onto his shoulder in pain, his brown eyes wincing, his face screwed up in agony, cocked the gun back... 

_" I'll smash it!"_

The man turned around to be presented with a punch in the face, then lifting her leg and striking the gun on the floor with her heel, spliting it in half. She opened the window and dragged the man to the window and looked at the height, the long! drop down.

* * *

"Get that table!" Two security guards picked up the table and The king called out... "On 3!" 

The long brown haired, loose pony tailed girl, kicked him in the air with one leg, spun around and kicked him out of the window and closed the window and curtains and took off her boxing gloves.

"1!"

She ran over to Sakura... and smiled over her and slid her hand through the barrier and kissed her on the forehead...

"2!"

_"Outside the dream world, life can be harsh--even cruel, but it is life...never forget...who we are...ja ne.." _

"3!"

**SMACK!**

Everyone toppled into the room and ran to Sakura's bed to check she was okay.

She lay undisturbed, and sound asleep...

King Fujitaka looked at the window to find it had been tampered with, and then looked at Sakura's neck, and the necklace was still there.. the yo kisetsu jewel, was still there...

'Thank goodness...'

"YOUR HONOUR!" one of the servents rushed with a pendant in his hand.. and gave it to King Fujitaka...

"This looks familular...this symbol...this shape...this colour...oh...NO!"

"What is it?"

Sakura began to stir a little...The whole room fell silent and watched her return back to her deep sleep.

"It's The Li Kingdom, they're after the jewel again..."

The whole room fell silent...

"BUT WHY!"

"SECURITY ALERT! SECURITY ALERT! INTRUDER ON SECTOR 6!"

* * *

**Kinda Different huh! lol.. I'm sorry, if it lacked a little, but i didn't wanna let you guys down because i've been very ill recently... and i really wanted to do this! but anyway! you guys! have to let me know what you think! yupo? ;-) i hope you liked it! please review for me ne?**

**Take Care!**

**Bai Bai! Ja ne! **

**Luv Sakura-Angel-Blossom**

**x**


End file.
